Death or Glory
by Godess-Brigid
Summary: 007 has actually been ordered to make as much of a fireworks display as possible as he attempts to divert attention away from Moneypenny who has been sent on an undercover mission. Please RR New name
1. Moneypennys mission

**I don't own anything so ner ner! :p **

****

** Putrajaya, Malaysia**  
The sun had set long ago and a cool air refreshed the cities inhabitants who, glad for a respite from the summer heat had taken to the streets. They set about the menial tasks which they had neglected during the day when they'd slept in the cool confines of their air conditioned homes.  
However one man was not enjoying the darkness. He stood nervously at the end of a pier in the docks shivering in anticipation. Clutched tight to his chest was a black suitcase he held it tightly as he knew it was more than his life to lose it. The salty air dried his lips so badly that he could hardly open them to cry out in shock as a hand reached out and spun him around. He found himself face to face with a smartly dressed Asian woman.  
"You startled me" He breathed licking his lips.  
"You have the money?" She asked. Her tone was abrupt and to the point. The young man guessed correctly that she was not in the mood for polite conversation. He nodded and held up the case to show her.  
"1 million American dollars" He nodded. The woman reached out for the case but he held it back. "My employer had ordered me make sure that he will get what he pays for." The man reached into his pocket and produced a handgun. He aimed it shakily at her head, sweat dripping from his forehead.  
The girl sighed and flicked back her long black hair. Without withdrawing her gaze from the messengers eyes she reached into her pocket and withdrew a wallet. She flicked it open and took out a small test-tube of clear liquid. The man lowered his weapon.  
Watching from the water a few feet away 007 recognised the signs, anticipating the girls next move he moved his boat silently towards the end of the pier. His instincts were right. As he looked back towards the end of the pier he heard the gun fire and saw the man fall to the floor. The girl ran quickly along the pier as James reached for his own gun. He fired three rounds as she drew level. She turned shocked and returned fire. As James dodged the bullets she reached a waiting motorbike and moved off along the front of the dock at high speed.  
James turned the motor-boat to follow and sped after her through the inky black waters firing rounds at the bike. He was closing in but she did not seem likely to give up easily. However it occurred to James that she may have to. She was moving quickly towards the end of the docks and had nothing but open water ahead of her. James slowed, sure that she would be forced to stop. He was surprised to find that to the contrary she increased her speed. '_She'll kill herself'_ James thought, slowing to a stop as the bike moved straight off of the edge of the jetty.  
In mid air the woman leapt from the bike and landed with a splash in the water. James switched the engine back on intending to collect her but found that before he could reach her another boat had pulled up from around the side of the dock. The girl was hardly aboard before they moved off. Knowing that it was too late to catch up James turned back towards the docks. Several fishermen stared shocked as he emerged from the boat. "The one that got away." James told them nodding into the distance after the rapidly disappearing boat.

** M16 HQ, London**  
The slightly despondent 007 walked through he corridors of M16's London headquarters swiftly. It was not often that he returned from a mission empty handed so was keen to speak to M and work out a new strategy. There was no way that he was going to let this one slip.  
As he climbed the final flight and turned off down the clean white hall where his bosses office was he felt his bad mood ebb away slightly. He straightened his tie as he swerved into the doorway at the end armed with the most charming smile he could muster.  
This smile quickly faded into confusion however as an unfamiliar face was sat behind the desk of M's usual secretary Miss Moneypenny. James was shocked to find his usual warm welcome had been denied and he was instead greeted by a harsh bark from a formidable looking older woman.  
"007?" She snapped.  
James nodded to confirm. He was slightly speechless but recovered himself quickly.  
"And you are?"  
"Unna Hardbottle." She replied straightening her horn-rimmed glasses and returned to her paperwork. "M's expecting you." she finished.  
"Yes I surmised as much. Having summoned me and all"  
"Hmmp," Laughed Hardbottle mirthless, "yes I was warned about your sense of humor, or lack thereof. You wont be able to get around me as easily as the last girl you know"  
Though he found it more than slightly amusing that the grey haired Ms Hardbottle had just described herself as a '_girl_' James found he had been slightly disturbed by what she'd just implied. Was Moneypenny not coming back?  
"Where is the last girl?" He asked levelly  
"I'm not at liberty to say." Hardbottle replied pompously.  
James thought for a moment about attempting to sweet talk her but he felt that his charms may well be wasted on this particular woman. Besides if Moneypenny had managed to resist him for so long it seemed certain that the new 'girl' would follow in her footsteps. In fact James suspected that this may have been why M hired her, she was growing wise to 007's oldest trick- womanising.  
James didn't actually consider himself a womaniser but he knew that he had a gift with the ladies. All through his life he'd managed to get his way just by turning on the charm with them. No matter how hard they resisted, how much they understood what he was like they still fell for him. Even Moneypenny who teased him as much as he teased her and new him better than any woman gave in on some level, though she had kept slightly better control than the others. James admired her for this. '_she'd have told me if she were leaving'_ He thought as he turned away from Ms Hardbottle and headed for M's office. '_I hope nothing's happened'_  
He knocked and entered as a commanding female voice called from within. '_Okay_,' he thought taking the seat opposite M, '_maybe not all women fall for me.'  
_"Welcome back 007" She said briskly. James nodded his thanks and she continued. "I've received your report from Malaysia, well done."  
"She got away." James reminded her.  
"I know, she was supposed to."  
James looked at her sharply. Her expression was calm but wooden. M rose from her seat and moved to the center of the room taking with her a small remote control. James watched her progress. As she reached the center of her office M clicked a button on the remote and the picture behind her desk depicting the queen, flagged by her corgies faded away to reveal a woman just as familiar to James. It was the woman from the docks.  
"We have an agent on the inside 007" She informed him.  
"This girl?" James asked nodding towards the image on the screen.  
"No, this is Mai- ling Ong.."  
"Nice name..."  
"Don't interrupt 007," M ordered clicking the remote again. The image changed to that of a middle aged man, obviously a scientist. He scowled down over the top of his glasses as M continued. "Ong works for Ivan Tremendo an Italian scientist and expert in chemical warfare. He has made millions selling his research to warring nations."  
"The Malaysian government are peaceful though. What would they want with chemical weapons?" James asked  
" I believe the man that Miss Ong shot in Malaysia was not acting for his government. He was working for an inside buyer."  
" Terrorists?"  
"No, the buyer was a civilian. A wealthy businessman with a clean record."  
"Not for long if he's using these weapons"  
"He was not buying the weapons 007, he was buying the antidote." James raised his eyebrows questioningly so M continued. "Our inside agent has informed us that Tremendo has manufactured a weapon powerful enough to wipe out entire nations. This chemical, once inhaled burns your insides slowly. Once it is inhaled there is no reversing it, victims experience a slow and agonising death. Our informant tells us that Tremendo is selling the vaccine to wealthy bushiness men and intends to move on to the world governments. He'll hold the world to ransom."  
"Who's our man on the inside?" James asked, still unsure why he had been set up.  
"_she_ is Moneypenny" M said sitting back down.  
"_Moneypenny_?" James repeated incredulously. "She's not an agent she's a secretary!"  
"We felt that this situation was best delt with subtly. We don't want to go in guns blazing with Tremendo. He's a very dangerous man."  
"Do you think it's wise to use Moneypenny?" James attempted to keep the concern form his voice.  
"She's been working for him for a whole month now without raising suspicion 007. Not all missions require that you blow up everything in sight" M shot at him.  
Giving up James sighed and asked "So I was in Malaysia to create a diversion. Ong was supposed to get away and report back that M16 were on his case. To divert attention from Moneypenny"  
M nodded.  
" Wont they be suspicious that M16 were there?"  
"No, Tremendo has suspected for quite some time that he has a double agent working for him"  
"But Moneypenny's only been there for a month." James pointed out  
"Yes." M agreed, "But 007, there is another double agent in Tremendo company. They are not however feeding us information. We suspect that this double agent is planning on betraying Tremendo"  
James raised his eyebrows almost surprised. "There's no honour amongst thieves then?"  
" Evidently not," M replied cooly. "Moneypenny is attempting to flush them out. She'll need help though 007. I want you too keep up the public face of M16's investigation. Tonight you'll be attending a fundraiser ball at Tremendo's London base. I trust you'll have no problems keeping a high profile."  
You know me M" James smiled wryly getting up to leave. As he reached the door M called out to him  
"Oh and one more thing 007. You're not to interfere with Miss Moneypenny."  
"Wouldn't dream of it."


	2. Fireworks

Chapter 2

Tremendo corporation hq: London

"Ah Sarah, you look wonderful!" Tremendo exclaimed as Moneypenny entered his office dressed immaculately in a black, formal evening gown. Tremendo's main office was overlooking the assembly hall. Through a large window he could gaze down and watch the proceedings. Moneypenny walked over to join him by it.

"Thank you sir." She smiled, genuinely pleased "The guests are arriving"

"Excellent, excellent." Tremendo sighed, slightly less enthused. Moneypenny got the impression that the wasn't looking forward to this evening. Over the past few months she had come to realise that, despite being one of he richest men in Europe Tremendo hated the wealthy. "Look at them, the worlds elite, more money than sense." He snarled with contempt as he watched the hall begin to fill. "People like this Sarah, they value one thing, themselves. They've come here to 'raise their profiles'. To be seen doing charitable thing to appear more human. The leaches! It is an invaluable asset to know the enemies weakness..."

"You consider them your enemy sir?" Moneypenny asked as casually as she could. Perhaps now he would finally admit to her what he was planning. No such luck.

"They sit idly by in their mansions with swimming pools while their neighbours have no water." Tremendo explained "They wear expensive furs while their fellow man freezes in the streets. They are an enemy to mankind."

"It's wrong yes, but there's little we can do about it sir." Moneypenny was slightly surprised to find that she felt the same way. The more she got to know Tremendo the more she sympathised with him. She shook herself mentally. _'Don't get involved_' She told herself '_you're not James. You don't need to fall for every suspect'_

"Come, into the feeding tank" Tremendo said suddenly, breaking her concentration. He took her by the arm and led her down the staircase that connected the office to the hall. The assembled crowd cheered as they made there way to the podium. A young man introduced Tremendo and he took centre stage. Fireworks whizzed as images of impoverished people filled the screen.

"Greetings Ladies and gentlemen and welcome to this very special event." He boomed. "The tremendo corporations first annual fundraiser for the worlds aid. Tremendo corporation prides itself on helping the less fortunate. Our company has cured innumerable diseases in the most poverty filled areas of the world, bringing relief to those who can not afford it. But it's not enough! We feel that more can be done... that's where you wonderful humanitarians come in. With a small donation you can save the lives of THOUSANDS! So please my friends dig deep tonight. You can afford to save your fellow man." The applause was almost deafening as Tremendo stepped down and led Moneypenny into the crowd. The young man took over eagerly.

"We have many different ways of raising the money needed." He gushed into the microphone. "Those wishing to make private donations may see Miss Ong in.."

Moneypenny and Tremendo weaved skilfully through the crowd, chatting idly with the rich and powerful and encouraging them to donate. Very soon moneypenny found herself face to face with a familiar smile

"Mr Tremendor." James beamed smoothly as he extended his hand. His eyes rested briefly on Moneypenny and darted away to avert suspicion.

"Ah Mr...." Tremendo struggled, attempting to pretend that he recognised James.

"Bond, James Bond." James prompted. "I just thought I'd congratulate you that was quite a show."

"Why thank you Mr Bond." Tremendo replied politely. "I always feel that the more money you show the more willing people are to spend. They like to show that they're on equal footing. I trust you'll be making a donation."

"Naturally." James nodded.

"Perhaps you should see Miss Ong for a private donation. She's just up the stairs." Said Tremendo and indicated up the stairs with a wave of his hand.

He broke away leading Moneypenny. It was a full five minuets before James was mentioned again.

"Has that Bond chap been to see Ong yet?" Tremendo asked her once they had detached themselves from the French ambassador.

Moneypenny pretended to search the crowd but already knew where James was. She had been following his progress around the room and watched as he made his way into a back room.

"No sir," She supplied once he'd shut the door , "he's heading off into the offices."

"Damn!" Tremendo cursed "M16."

"You're sure sir?" Moneypenny was secretly delighted. It was working.

"Quite, he does not want to see Ong as she'd recognise him. I'll send her along..."

Panic rose up in Moneypenny, Ong would kill James without a seconds thought. "She's a little busy sir. Perhaps I should go. We may give off the wrong impression if we beat him to a pulp. It MIGHT look suspicious. I'll go, keep up a respectable front."

"What would I do without you?" Tremendo smiled as she made her way across the floor.

James was pulling out a file from a cabinet in one of the many boring offices when Moneypenny entered silently. She paused for a moment behind him then spoke, making him spin around in shock. His gun raised.

"It appears I've caught you with your trousers down James." She smiled playfully as he lowered his weapon.

"It wouldn't the first time would it?"

"And I doubt it will be the last." She moved closer "What exactly are you doing?"

"Keeping up appearances dear." He waved the files at her.

"Put them back James, I can't let you take them." She commanded

"You're beginning to sound like your replacement." James stood right in front of her. His face inches from hers. " She's not as nice to come home to as you."

"I bet you say that to all the secretaries." Moneypenny took the files from him and put them back.

"How are you getting on?" James moved closer to her again.

"Fine" Moneypenny responded defiantly.

"You know who the traitor is?" James seemed genuinely surprised.

"It's Ong, I'm sure of it." Moneypenny nodded confidently "Tremendo's using these 'private donations' as a means of selling the vaccination to rich business men and she's undercutting him."

"You're certain?" James asked impressed.

"I've heard her arraigning it. I've sent 003 in as a buyer so we should have all of the evidence we need buy the end of the evening."

"Sounds like you have everything in hand Moneypenny." His lips were now inches away from hers.

"I know how much you like pretty things and big bangs James but sadly Not everything requires fireworks." She breathed.

"I don't know about that." He leant closer as the door opened.

"Ah Sarah. Here you are." Tremendo said loudly as they backed away from each other "I was becoming concerned."

Swiftly Moneypenny regained her composure "Mr Bond was lost sir, I was just directing him to main hall." She tried to sound as though she doubted his excuse.

"We can show you the way. Sarah, Miss Ong has been called away. We'll be required to meet with Mr Stong."

"Yes sir."

They exited silently and reached the main hall in moments. Tremendo and Monneypenny left James without a word and climbed the staircase to the office as Ong was coming down. Ong crossed the floor quickly looking around nervously. James decided to follow her. She had reached the opposite side of the room when she produced a mobile phone. James saw her squeeze the keypad as an enormous explosion rocked the room.

James turned in horror to face the office. The air caught in his lungs as glass shattered and the huge fireball sent debris cascading into the crowd. He paused a moment as his mind went blank. It was only when a fleeing guest slammed into him that he was jogged back to his senses.

He turned angrily to follow Ong who had made her way back into the side offices. He found her in the room that he had been talking with Moneypenny in moments before.

Seeing him the girl raised her gun. James reached for his own as Ong turned the gun on her self.

"Death or glory!" She roared and with a deafening bang shot herself through the head. Her body hadn't even hit the floor before the disgusted 007 left.

James arrived home very late and emotionally drained. He poured himself a double whisky from his antique drinks cabinet and slumped down into an old leather chair by the window. He downed the drink in one gulp, feeling it burn his throat as it went down. He stared angrily at the empty glass and began to squeeze it with rage. He didn't even wince as it cracked in his hand, the splintered shards digging into the flesh and drawing blood. He found it didn't hurt. He was numb.

For the first time in his life James Bond felt completely useless. There was nothing he could do. The case was going to be closed. There was no point now that everyone involved was dead. No suspects no evidence, nothing. M had sent him home after he had reported back to her. He'd walked straight past the protesting Miss Hardbottle and into M's office. She had been waiting for him it seemed. She'd looked as tired as he'd felt and said simply, with a slight crack in her voice:

"Go home and rest James, we'll send word if we find out anything more."

With this in mind James walked over to the answering machine, nothing. As a last resort he decided to check his email. The computers glow stung his tires eyes as he settled down and opened his inbox.

1 NEW MESSAGE FROM MONEYPENNY

James heart pounded as he read the message.

_Enjoy the fireworks?_


	3. At least her hands are warm

Chapter 3

MI6 HQ-London

James pinched the bridge of his nose and grunted with frustration. All about him base command was alive with the muffled cries of busy workers calling to each other over the tops of their cubicles. The incessant tapping of thousands of fingers stabbing feverishly at keyboards echoed around the room and the non stop ring of the telephones which bore into his tired skull like a drill.

Ordinarily these trivial annoyances wouldn't have penetrated his calm façade but this morning it was starting to tell on his face. He was unusually pale, with bags under his eyes due to his lack of sleep.

After receiving Moneypenny's message he had a brief conversation with M before coming straight to base command. He hadn't even bothered to change and was still wearing his rather disheveled and dusty suit from the party.

After 3 hours intelligence was still infuriatingly slow. Possible sightings of Tremendo and his entourage (which to the best of their knowledge still included Miss Moneypenny) were dripping in slowly. They had some CCTV footage of the car leaving London and heading up the M1 but from that point on they were still unsure. This had caught them all completely off guard. If MI6 had expected anyone to blow up Tremendo party James would have been top of that list, but Tremendo's second in command? Nobody had anticipated that.

Information on Ong was slow to, at least new information was. Other intelligence services had also been monitoring her and had, quite sportingly, agreed to pass on their findings to the British government but it was more or less the same as their own findings; Abandoned at a convent at a young age, several years of run of the mill teenage delinquency, fell in with a street gang, absconded from convent and spent the next decade in and out of prison. Mostly in.

It didn't explain her connection to Tremendo nor her subsequent betrayal. There were a lot of unanswered questions here that everyone seemed ill prepared to respond to. Ill prepared was probably the best way to describe MI6's involvement in the whole debacle.

Not only had they lost their target but _two_ of their agents. '_Agents,' _James snorted mirthlessly. _'That's a laugh. Moneypenny wasn't trained for this. What the hell were they playing at sending her off on her own?' _

James pursed his lips angrily and frowned at the room. He had just made up his mind to track down M and demand she tell him everything when a pretty young redhead trotted over pushing a trolley. Several cups and saucers were balanced precariously on top next to two piping hot teapots.

"Tea or coffee Mr. Bond?" She enquired with a sweet smile which barely registered with the distracted double O.

James merely shrugged. "Surprise me."

Looking more than a little put out the girl grabbed the nearest pot and haphazardly poured its contents into the most chipped cup she could find. Without a saucer, milk or sugar she shoved it into Bonds hands, sloshing it onto his suit in the process and bustled off muttering about 'rude tosseres thinking their better than her just because she's a tea lady.'

"Oh dear!" Someone tutted sympathetically from behind Bond. "Moneypenny wouldn't want that now would she?"

James spun around to find Q sitting by a computer nearby, arms folded across his stomach, staring at the screen. James wondered how long his old friend had been watching him.

"Wouldn't want what?" James asked as he wandered over. He propped himself against the edge of the desk as the elderly Q turned slowly to face him removing his spectacles as he moved.

"To see you so out of character."Q smiled wryly. "It's not like you to ignore such a pleasant young lady."

"There are more important matters at hand." James replied, gazing up at the large map which stretched the length of the far wall. Small tacks pinpointed possible areas Tremendo might flee to with different colours for airstrips, ports and train stations he might use. At the moment there were so many coloured dots it looked as though a child had spilled their _smarties_ on the map. James could see that M was standing in front of it barking orders at anyone who dared go near her.

Beside him James heard Q give out a disbelieving whistle.

"I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth 007!" He laughed.

James smiled back unconvincingly and Q was forced o try a different tact. It was not often that he had to comfort Bond and this time humor seemed unlikely to distract the poor man from his current funk.

Running his fingers through his short white hair the old man looked levelly at Bond. He looked as tired as James felt. The dark lines of his wrinkles seemed more apparent as the harsh light of the florescent bulbs swinging freely from the ceiling. He placed a comforting hand on the young agents' knee.

"We'll find them." He assured him. "Moneypenny's a smart girl she'll give us a sign."

"She shouldn't have to!" James snapped, unable to control himself. "We shouldn't have lost her in the first place. She shouldn't have even been there! She took a huge risk sending me that message, what if it's been intercepted? She might have blown her cover already and for what?"

"You should have more faith in her." Q scolded him "I've been studying that email which was more telling than you realise."

He twisted back to the screen, once again settling his glasses on his long, thin nose. James slid off of the desk and moved around the back of the old scientist so that he could see the computer screen over Q's shoulder.

"I wondered why you were up here." James said, frowning at the screen.

"Well it wasn't for moral support."

"I'd never have guessed." James smiled, feeling a little more himself now that they were making progress. "So aside from the fact that she's alive, what does Moneypenny's message tell us?"

"It tells us that her G.L.O.V.E.S are working." Beamed Q.

The G.L.O.V.E.S were undoubtedly one of Q's new toys but James couldn't help but tease the old boy.

"It's nice to know her hands are warm." He smirked.

Q shook his head and sighed. He'd learned not to rise to 007s bait, it only encouraged him.

"G.L.O.V.E.S," Q explained, "stands for Global Life-support, Observation, Verification, and E-mailing System."

"I see the need for the acronym." James nodded.

"Don't interrupt 007!" Q grunted as he tilted slightly in his chair to retrieve something in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a pair of seemingly ordinary black, leather gloves. James reached out to touch them but Q batted his hand before slipping the pair on. Bond watched keenly as Q pulled at the thumb on the left hand glove.

The palm of the glove was suddenly illuminated as though Q were holding it in front of a projector. James could see a computer screen, not dissimilar to one on the desk, on Q's outstretched palm.

"It's touch screen." He explained, jabbing at his palm with a long thin finger. "You use the index finger of your left hand as a cursor. It connects directly with our computers here so you have instant access to our database and also means you can send progress reports back to headquarters while out in the field! It monitors your life support and sends regular updates back here and gives you direct access to our surveillance satellites and means that we can track you. It's a wonderful bit of kit. Very discrete. It wouldn't be too hard for Moneypenny to have sent you that e-mail surreptitiously."

"If it has satellite tracking why is it taking so long to find them?" James demanded.

"Moneypenny has the prototype." Q admitted with an apologetic smile. "There are a few glitches in its programming."

James stared back incredulous so Q was forced to elaborate.

"We didn't have much of a choice." He explained. "Moneypenny's left handed you see, just like the G.L.O.V.E.S developer. We didn't have time to make a new one so…"

"So you sent her into the field without working equipment." James finished his sentence for him. Q bristled defensively.

"That's not fair 007!" He protested. "We did the best we could for her that time and circumstances would allow! When we heard that Tremendo was looking for a new PA we had to push Moneypenny in as quickly as possible or we'd have lost our chance. The G.L.O.V.E.S work, it's just taking time for it to connect with the satellite. It won't be much longer!"

And with that he shut the G.L.O.V.E.S down and turned his attentions back to the real computer screen on the desk in front of him. James drifted off into a thoughtful silence as he waited for Q to work his magic with the computer.

It was unlike Q, or M for that matter to send anyone into a mission with inadequate equipment or information. Even on reconnaissance and intelligence gathering missions such as this one agents spent weeks being debriefed and planning everything meticulously, down to the finest detail. If they truly had been so desperate as to send someone into his administration as soon as the opportunity arose then Tremendo must be a very dangerous man indeed.

There must be more to this business than was immediately obvious to James. Why had Ong sacrificed herself like that? She must have been in on Tremendos bomb plot so why did she not escape with him? Why did she head back to offices along the corridor? To distract James so that Tremendo could fake his death and escape? It didn't make sense!

The phrase 'death or glory' had been going around and around James' head all night. Ong had truly believed that she was dying for a cause worth fighting for yet all intelligence pointed to her and Tremendo being mercenaries.

A sudden cheer snapped him out of his reverie. Not from Q as he might have expected but from an excitable young worker in one of the cubicles in the middle of the room.

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" The boy called, waving M over.

Both she and 007 made their way swiftly across the floor from opposite sides. A James drew level he could see that the lads' computer was not filled with intelligence reports on Tremendo and his cohorts nor were their grainy CCTV images of their escape. The boy was logged onto the BBCs homepage.

"What the devil are you doing?" M demanded her eyes ablaze with fury.

The young man's excitement dampened a little and he began to stammer.

"The radio…back in Italy… charity" he babbled.

"WHAT!?" M demanded even more forcibly.

The young man to a deep breath and started at the beginning. "I was listening to the radio." He started, before quickly adding: 'While doing my work'

"The world services entertainment news," He continued. "They've been talking non stop about what happened last night."

"There not the only ones." M snapped. "I've had the PM on the phone every 15 minuets demanding updates on the situation. The words got out that it was a terrorist attack and the press is having a field day. If you have something useful to say young man I suggest that you spit it out!"

"There's going to be another ball tonight at his house in Rome as a mark of respect for Tremendo. It's going to be a huge charity event; loads of famous people are going." He said eagerly. "If the money's going to this charity which we _know _is a front to fund his research then there must be some way of tracing it back to Tremendo."

M's eyes once again narrowed dangerously. "The money goes straight into a Swiss bank account which we have been monitoring for the past 8 years thank you Mr…?"

"Hewitt." The boy supplied helpfully.

"Mr. Hewitt." M said coldly. "is that everything?"

The boy looked at the floor.

"Well then, as you enjoy listening to the radio so much I will let you continue your hobby to your hearts content." M said briskly, turning her back on the boy and striding away.

"Go home Mr. Hewitt!" She called back over her shoulder. "Get out of my sight!"

James trotted past the devastated youth to his employer who stood looking daggers at the workforce seated before her, heads bent and trying to make themselves as inconspicuous as possible.

"What is it 007? She snapped as he drew level, though as she turned to face him her expression softened a little. She knew that he was perhaps the only other person in the room as frustrated with their lack of action as she was.

"Hewitt may have had a point." Said James "he missed it but it was certainly there. Someone should go to this ball tonight; it's at Tremendos' house. There must be some clue there as to his whereabouts."

M smiled knowingly. "And you're volunteering yourself for this mission are you?" She asked. James nodded.

"I'm not sure 007," Said M frankly, "Tremendo already knows that you're an agent."

"Which will keep attention diverted from Moneypenny." James insisted.

M seemed determined to find fault with James' reasoning. "We haven't got enough information to prepare this mission." She snapped.

"That hasn't stopped you before!" Bond shot at her. M opened her mouth angrily to respond. Seeing that he had gone too far he backtracked quickly.

"We haven't time for this M. Quite why we haven't got time for it I don't yet know but you seemed very keen to send Moneypenny in as quickly as possible so I'm assuming speed is of the essence." James said quickly. "I'll feed back information and communicate with headquarters as often as possible. I'll treat this as I would any other intelligence gathering mission!"

"Will you though?" M asked in a surprisingly soft voice which grew harsher as she continued. "I know you have known Sarah for quite some time but you must treat this mission as you would any other. Camaraderie is admirable in our line of work 007 and loyalty is vital but you must remember your loyalty is to your country."

"Understood." James replied.

Satisfied that her comments had sunk in M cast a critical eye over Bonds appearance. "Well you can't go to Rome looking like that!" She sighed. She checked her wristwatch, it was 4:30. "Go home and rest James, God knows you deserve it. Be in my office 9AM sharp for a full debriefing."

James cast a last weary look back at the chaotic mess of workers before them. "Let's just hope you find something to debrief me on!"


	4. Moneypennys moonlight flit

**Italian Alps.**

Moneypenny awoke with a start as the car slammed to a sudden stop. Glancing, bleary eyes out of the window she could just make out a rabbit flitting out of sight in the dazzling stream of the headlights. It took her a moment to piece together everything that had happened since last night.

She and Tremendo had been rushed quickly out of a side exit to his waiting Mercedes which sped them up to an airfield just outside Hull. From there they boarded a private jet and while Tremendo slept on the plane she'd used the G.L.O.V.E.S to contact James. For some reason she had been unable to connect directly with MI6 but still had web access and was able to send her brief message.

She hoped that James would be able to find her and Tremendo and wished that she could have given him more to go on but the simple fact was that she didn't really know very much about her current situation. They had landed wherever they had landed in the dark and although now, as the sun began to rise, she could make out the mountains of Northern Italy she had not been told a thing about the trip. Tremendo had promised that once they had reached their destination he would reveal all.

Moneypenny turned to Tremendo who was busy scolding the driver. Seeing that their near miss had woken her he turned apologetically to Moneypenny.

"I'm sorry to have woken you Sarah." He said sincerely "You looked very peaceful."

Moneypenny smiled weakly. "Well it has been quite an eventful twenty four hours. I was exhausted." She said stretching her arms as far as she could in the confines of Tremendo's Mercedes.

Again he appologised. "It was unfair of me not to have given you proper warning," Said Tremendo. "But I needed to see where your loyalties lie…"

"It was a test?" Moneypenny demanded with an incredulity that shocked even her.

"Forgive me?" The scientist pleaded softly.

Moneypenny frowned. "So you knew that Ong would do this?"

Tremendo laughed. "No my dear it was not Mai ling..."

"Who then?" Moneypenny asked genuinely shocked. She recovered herself well and asked: "Was it that Bond chap?"

Tremedndo shook his head, smiling playfully. "No," he grinned. "The British government would not be so bold as to assassinate me so publicly."

Moneypenny fought hard to suppress a disloyal snigger.

"My dear, I arranged this whole thing!" He said eagerly, his eyes wide and bright like a child proudly revealing a wonderful secret.

Moneypennys jaw dropped.

"Mr Tremendo, Ivor" She corrected herself as he shot her a meaningful expression. "You can't be serious! Do you mean to tell me that you faked your death, kidnapped me and left one of your staff to take the fall with MI6?"

Seeing that Moneypenny did not find this news as wonderful as he did Tremendo changed tact.

"I would not have done it were it not absolutely necessary!" He said firmly. "I have not kidnapped you; I merely meant to keep you safe. It would have been far too dangerous to have left you behind; you know far too much, I am sorry."

He turned away from her scowling, he seemed to be sulking. The sun had risen now. Moneypenny could see a grand Villa nestled in the hills. The pair of them sat in silence as they headed down the winding road towards it. It must have been Tremendos' home.

"Now we are away you are free to go anytime you wish." He pouted as they entered the heavy iron gates and started up a long gravel driveway "I will help you to change your identity and you may return to England."

Moneypenny smiled and placed her hand lightly on his.

"Ivor," She sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. Of course I want to be with you." Tremendo turned and smiled.

"I mean…" Monpenny stammered, "I just wish you'd have told me before."

She found herself blushing, all the while screaming in her head. _'Don't get involved! Your not James, your NOT James!' _"I don't understand though," She continued, "Why did you need to fake your death? And why like that? You probably hurt someone. And what about Ong? She'll rot in prison… assuming she doesn't rat you out."

Tremendo shook his head quickly. "No," she is my most loyal." He insisted. "She will be rewarded for her sacrifice to the cause. She will be back amongst us soon. It meant everything to her Sarah and means everything to me. It is worth dying for and is certainly worth a few months inside."

"what about the guests?" Moneypenny asked hotly, the colour rising in her cheeks.

Tremendos' lip curled "What's the lives of a few spoilt cockroaches worth?" He spat.

"Just because you didn't like the people at the benefit does not give you the right to risk their lives! And for what? So that you can make a dramatic exit?" Moneypenny snapped.

Tremendo's face turned dark. "Their lives are worth nothing! The rich care for no one but themselves.

"Ivor," Moneypenny sighed as they continued up the long driveway. "You're one of the richest men on the planet…"

"I am nothing like them!" Tremendo insisted, looking offended. "They are over privileged and spoilt. They know nothing of hard work and the common decencies it teaches you. They do not deserve this world; it does not belong to them!"

"The world doesn't _belong _to anyone!" Moneypenny moaned exasperated.

Tremendo's eyes flashed wildly and a maniacal grin played on his lips sending a shiver down Moneypennys spine.

"Ivor," She asked slowly, "What are you planning to do?"

"Fight for the cause."

"Which is?" She pressed but as they pulled to a stop in front of the villa Tremendos attention was grabbed by a small gathering of people waiting to greet him. They were predominantly Asian men dressed in shabby clothing, each holding a weapon of some sort. Most favored highly visible machine guns though some had gone for a more subtle machete.

They looked most out of place standing outside the grand building. As the car drew level a young man at the front sank down to his knees sobbing. His companions struggled to pull him up.

Tremendo shot out of the car and rushed over. Quickly undoing her seatbelt Moneypenny darted after him, slamming the door shut as she leapt out. Several unwelcoming faces scowled at her as she emerged but undeterred she hastened to Tremendo's side.

He crouched low in front of the boy.

"Miko?" He urged, "Tell me what's wrong."

The boy continued to weep uncontrollably so one of the others stepped forward, a menacing man in his late thirties, built like a rugby player. He scratched his unkempt beard awkwardly as he spoke in broken Italian.

"His wife… dead."

Tremendo looked shocked. "No! Mai ling?" He gasped. "How?"

The bearded man frowned for a moment as he searched for the right word. Unable to find it he held his gun to his head.

"BANG" He cried sending the weeping boy into hysterics. Tremendo gripped the young mans shoulder tightly and shook his head.

Guessing that like Miss Ong the assembled group were from Malaysia Moneypenny addressed them in their own language.

"Tell me exactly what happened." She demanded.

"Who are you?" One of the women sneered, shooting Moneypenny a disdainful look.

"I am Mr. Tremendo's new PA." Moneypenny said sharply. "He needs to know what happened…"

"I just explain!" The bearded man grunted. Apparently Italian wasn't the only language he struggled with. Moneypenny suspected strongly the only language this man was really fluent in was violence. All the same she needed answers.

"We need a little more to go on than 'bang.'" She snapped, throwing caution to the wind the bearded man's eyebrows knotted. "I thought I'd save time and translate but if you want to tell Mr. Tremendo yourselves go ahead." Moneypenny finished loftily.

The woman opened her mouth defiantly but it seemed that she too struggled with Italian. "Mai ling was our translator!" She said scowling.

"We'll she's not here." Moneypenny reminded her. On the floor the man let out another anguished wail. Moneypenny cursed herself. She's forgotten he was also Malaysian.

"Please," Moneypenny begged the group. "I'm here to help you."

They shifted uneasily. Eventually the woman spoke.

"Tell Mr. Tremendo that she had gone into one of the offices as he'd directed. The British scum followed her in but did not arrest her. He shot her in cold blood!"

The group seemed reassured by Moneypennys look of shock, taking it as sympathy for their fallen comrade but this was not the case.

Moneypenny couldn't believe that James would abuse his license to kill without a good reason, Ong must have provoked him. But then again she was supposed to be sprung from prison, why encourage James to shoot her?

'_He thought she'd killed you. Surely that's encouragement enough' _Said a nasty voice at the back of Moneypennys mind. She shook it off. _'Don't flatter yourself!_ She told herself. _'James would have brought her in for questioning. He wouldn't be so impulsive… would he?'_

"Sarah?" Tremendo called, snapping her out of it. "What did they say?"

"They _think_ that MI6's man killed her." Moneypenny explained simply, trying to sound skeptical and to sow the seed of doubt in Tremendo's mind. It didn't work.

Tremendo shook Mai Lings sobbing husband by the shoulders. Blinking back his own tears he looked the young man in the eye. "We will have our revenge Miko." He assured the man, helping him to his feet. Mikos' comrades supported him inside.

"She will not have died in vain!" Tremendo called after them. "The cause lives on!"

"Mr. Tremendo." Moneypenny asked timidly as Tremendo wiped away a stray tear. "You still haven't explained to me what this cause is."

"Ah, my dear Miss Moneypenny." He said taking her by the arm and leading her inside. "It's time I told you everything."


	5. Sneaking in the back

Thank you for your kind reviews everyone. I hope you find this installment to be up to scratch.

**Venice.**

It looked as though all Venice was morning the loss of one of Italy's most brilliant scientist. The normally vibrant city was almost devoid of life, the bars and restaurants normal teeming with the social elite were now empty leaving the grim faced owners to shut up early for the night.

But looks can be deceiving. James knew the real reason for their desertion from the more fashionable night spots. There was a much more exclusive soirée at Tremedos Venice mansion that night where the decedent socialites swathed in black and desperate to outdo one another could exercise their lust for gossip and debauchery. More importantly they could be _seen_. Raising their profiles in a hollow display of grief for a man they imagined to be one of their own but most had never met.

Bond was also dressed in black, though for slightly more practical reasons. He blended into the shadows as he sidled out of his hiding place in a nearby alley and stalked along across the square towards the gates of Tremendo's mansion.

He had arrived in the city only a few hours earlier and so had not had much of a chance to look around the building. MI6 had furnished him with a map of its layout and of the grounds so at least he wasn't blundering _totally_ unprepared.

Before he had left James and M, or rather, M had decided that it was probably best that he treat this mission as the real thing and drop the decoy act. James did not have a problem with this. If Tremendo was going to such great lengths to conceal his whereabouts and maintain the pretence that he was alive there was clearly a good reason and although both James and M trusted Moneypenny's ability to get to the bottom of this they felt it was necessary that Moneypenny was supported, especially as she was out of contact with them all.

It was decided that she and James would be working as partners from now on and must share their intelligence. Now all they had to do was tell her!

MI6 strongly suspected that she and Tremendo were somewhere in Northern Italy but were unsure where. It seemed that Tremendo had hundreds of properties dotted around the country. Trying to find him was like searching for a needle in a haystack. They would keep as many of them as they could under observation but M and James were sure that Tremendo would reveal himself to them before long.

Together they had agreed that although James was to do what he could to gather intelligence on Tremendo and if needed to take the necessary move to take Tremendo down but he should not compromise Moneypenny's position. This was more for her safety than anything else as exposing her at this point would be fatal. M at least seemed reassured by this measure. She knew that James would not risk going in all guns blazing if a close colleagues life was at stake. He would have to tread carefully.

Keeping low he moved closer to the mansion. Black banners baring Tremendo's company logo dangled from the façade as spotlight swirled up at the Italian gothic building. To James it seemed more like a film premier than a wake but the partygoers nodded approvingly as they passed through the main gate and headed up the driveway to the main entrance. '_There's no accounting for taste._' James sighed as he took stock of his situation.

There were two guards by the gate and two by the door. James had notices at least four others patrolling the grounds in pairs and felt it safe to assume that there were several more around the back and more than likely a few dogs.

He moved around the side of the building and out of sight of the thousands of people heading towards the guards at the door. James could see the smartly dressed and heavily armed men closely scrutinizing the golden invites each guest handed them and scrolling down a list on a clipboard. Somehow James doubted that he was on the guest list.

Going over the wall seemed to be the best way in but he needed to pick his point of entry carefully. Although intelligence had revealed that no part of the fence was electric or even connected to a security system James did not find this comforting. There must be something nasty on the other side of the fence for Tremendo to be so confident about his security.

007 vaulted over the fence and landed smoothly on the lawn, drawing his gun expectantly. There was no one waiting for him so, keeping low he headed around the side of the mansion. Bond pressed himself up against the wall and loosened his collar. It was a humid night and although he had not yet broken a sweat he was getting quite warm. As he paused James heard a low growl. He turned his head to see a massive rottweiler baring its teeth at him. Its shoulders were hunched and its stumpy tail swished as it regarded him for a moment as if wondering how much of a fight James would put up.

Keeping his eyes on the dog James flashed it his most charming smile and very slowly reached out for his wristwatch.

"Who's a good boy?" He said softly.

Behind him James heard the click of a gunman preparing to fire. A guard shouted in Italian that James should raise his hands. Without turning and with his eyes fixed firmly on the dog James raised his hands above his head, surreptitiously pressing a button on the side of his watch as he moved.

The dog started to whine and shake his head.

"What's up with him?" James heard one of the guards say. The other one didn't reply. Slowly the pair moved into James field of vision. The smaller of the two kept his gun on James as the other went to inspect the dog. The rottweiler scratched at his ears growling as the guard bent down.

"Leonard!" The man said sharply.

The dogs head snapped up and his eyes fixed themselves firmly on the guards' jugular. Without warning Leonard leapt and tore into the guards' throat. The unfortunate man cried out in pain but the scream subsided into a distressed gurgle as blood poured from his veins.

His colleague turned in horror, lowering his gun. James took full advantage. Producing his own weapon James dispatched the shorter guard before he'd had time to realise that dropping his guard was a mistake.

As James released the button on his watch Leopold released his grip and sank back looking regretful. Muzzle dripping in blood he looked mournfully at the bodies and, realising that he would be in big trouble for this, ran off into the night.

"Poor thing." James muttered as the rottweiler sped off into the darkness.

He didn't like to use the high frequency signal on his watch, in fact when Q had introduced him to it James had teased the old boy that he'd report him to the RSPCA, but Q had assured him that despite agitating the creatures it didn't do any lasting damage to the dogs.

Stepping over the guards bloodied corpses James carried on around the building. He had used a silencer but there was always a chance that someone had heard Leopold's growls. James counted each window as he rushed past until he finally reached number 12 which, according to the brief, would grant him safe access to the back stairs. Using his glass cutters he broke into the dark room and headed quickly for the door.

Loud music pumped from the grand hall shaking the portraits lining the wall in the corridor outside the small room. James recognised most of them as being from the Italian renaissance but there were a few modern pieces as well. The initials 'I.T' were scratched into the corner. James shook his head as he headed up the stairs.

"Show off!" He laughed.

* * *

Shutting the door behind him James crossed Tremendo's study quickly. He was not quite sure that he would find anything incriminating but most of MI6 evidence suggested that if there were anything worth finding it would be here. Tremendo had used this house as his base for many years now, since his wife had died.

James shone his torch around the room to see her photograph smiling back from almost every available surface. She was very pretty. An American by birth she had met Tremendo whilst working for him here in Venice at his largest and most successful lab. She was very pretty with short auburn hair and dazzling green eyes. It was clear that Tremendo loved her very much. He had even gone so far as to paint a portrait of her which now hung above the unlit fireplace. No doubt Tremendo wanted to keep her with him while he did his more important works.

James moved quickly past her to Tremendo's desk and began to rifle through but to no avail.

Frowning slightly James turned back to the rest of the room. There must be a safe somewhere in the room but where? His eyes fell upon the former Signora Tremendo's portrait. It couldn't be_ that_ obvious, could it?

James pulled gently at the frame and sure enough it swung away from the wall on hinges to reveal a metal safe.

"How predictable" James tutted, slightly disappointed in Tremendo's lack of imagination.

Using the laser on his watch James cut through the thick metal in no time at all and deactivated the motion sensors inside with a practiced hand.

There were several files inside along with a few of his wives heirlooms. Ignoring the necklaces and earrings James scooped up the files and lay them out of the desk. He didn't understand a lot of it, the pages were filled with complicated formulas, but Bond knew that there would be someone back at H.Q who could decipher it.

Pulling on the thumb of his G.L.O.V.E.S James activated the keypad and switched on its scanner. Slowly he moved his palms over the pages, recording the information. He had almost completed the first file when he became aware of the soft click of high heels behind him. A woman's voice startled him.

"What have we here?" She called playfully.

James turned to find himself, not for the first time that evening, staring down the barrel of a gun.


End file.
